iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
1116 BC
[[ስዕል:1116B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 84: 1116 BC. Previous map: 1146 BC. Next map: 1076 BC (Maps Index)]] 1116 BC - TROJAN INVASION OF BRITAIN MAIN EVENTS 1145 BC - Ramesses VI in Egypt Ramesses VI succeeded Ramesses V as Pharaoh in 1145 BC and closed the Gates of Egypt, abandoning the Sinai and beyond to focus on expelling the Meshwesh. He was followed by Ramses VII in 1137 BC, Ramesses VIII in 1130 BC, and Ramesses IX in 1129 BC. 1135 BC - Wermund defeats Frank The German chronicles indicate that Frank was succeeded in Franconia in 1135 BC by a Wolfheim Siclinger, whose parentage is not given. The Danish ones during this same time state that king Wermund of Danica and his son Uffe defeated the unnamed king of Saxony, the name they invariably use for Germany in all its forms, in combat at the river Eider (between Danica and Franconia). This defeat meant he forfeited Saxony to Wermund, and Wermund appointed Uffe king over the Saxons, who knew him as 'Olaf the Gentle'. Thus this Uffe or Olaf can only be the same as Wolf (Wolfheim), who then started a Danic dynasty in Franconia. In 1126 BC, Uffe also succeeded Wermund in Danica, while also ruling Franconia in a personal union for a time. The French chronicles give Frank a slightly longer reign, until about 1119 BC when his son Sicamber gained control of a much smaller kingdom of Sicambria, consisting of the later Champagne and Ile-de-France. No doubt more happened that we are not told. In Sicamber's reign there were no fewer than 12 other petty kings ruling parts of Gallia, probably several of these within Aquitania under king Carwed, where Goffarus king of Pictou, is also known by name. Two sons of Olaf / Wolf, named Kels and Galther, also controlled parts of Gallia, a third, Hillyr, was viceroy south of the Danube, and gave his name to Illyria, and a fourth son was given the kingdom of Danica as Danus II in 1116 BC, ending the personal union while Wolfheim continued as overall Emperor of Franconia. There was also under Wolfheim another crusade-like movement of Teutonic warriors to Asia Minor to fight unspecified enemies, but the most likely target would be Assyria, who was struggling with incursions by the Mushki, allies of the Teutons. The Amazons had their queen Thab (Thebe), who fortified the mouth of the Danube. 1127 BC - Samson in Israel In Israel, while still subject to the Philistines, the Nazirite Samson led the resistance and became judge of the Israelites in 1127 BC after killing over 1000 of them. His judgeship of 20 years is included in the 40 years of oppression by the Philistines. 1126 BC - Nebuchadnezzar I in Babylon Itti-marduk-belatu succeeded Marduk-kabit-aheshu in 1140 BC in Babylon, and he fought with Assyria and Elam. He was followed in 1132 BC by Ninurta-nadin-shumi, and in that year Ashur-resh-ishi succeeded in Assyria. These two kings clashed while both campaigning east of the Tigris. In 1126 BC, Nebuchadnezzar I (Nabu-kuduri-usur) came to the throne in Babylon, who subjected Susan, recovering looted monuments or idols from there, and campaigned against Amorites, Lullubi and Assyria. 1116 BC - Brutus invades Albion Silvius Posthumus succeeded Ascanius in Latium in 1137 BC. At some point during his reign, his 15 year old grandson prince Brutus accidentally killed his own father while hunting, and so Brutus was exiled with a company of Trojans to an unidentified city-state in Greece ruled by Pandrasus. After some conflict with him, they set sail from there, skirted the North African coast, through the Pillars of Hercules and around Hispania to its northern coast, where at the northwest end of the Pyrenees, they found another Trojan party led by Corineus and joined forces there. Then Brutus and Corineus continued north to the Loire river, and while hunting in the woods, were surprised by patrols of king Goffarus of Pictou (a kingdom of the Agathyrsi, who had first settled in Aquitania, and the north of Britannia, ca. 1290 BC). Brutus and Corineus ravaged Aquitania, captured Tours, and defeated Goffarus with the rest of the twelve Gallic subkings under Carwed, who had joined Goffarus to expel the Trojans. At any rate, Brutus and his army soon departed there for Albion, where he had been directed by a pagan oracle. Landing at Totnes, Brutus and Corineus defeated the few 'gigantes' (Curetans) left there and also ruled the Britani, who as Keating showed had been there since Breotan the Nemedian. Corineus was given Cornwall for his own kingdom. In Eriu, Cermna Finn, a descendant of Mil, defeated and killed Etgudach in battle at Tara in 1139 BC, and divided the island with his brother Sobairce as joint High Kings.